icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Luv2sing0723/iOMG Part 2 Speculation/Fanfiction
I just wrote my first fanfiction! It's for iOMG Part 2. I guess I could call it 'iKnow They Kissed' because I saw some people talking about that title and I thought it was really good. Plus, it kinda fits this story. Anyway, it's just one plot. I didn't write the sub plot or anything. Also, this is Seddie, so if you don't really want to read a Seddie fanfic, please don't read this one. Anyway, hope you guys like it! :) Also, sorry about the spacing.. I tried to make it look the best I could but the wiki is being glitchy right now. :) ..previously on iCarly.. (Sam kissing Freddie) Sam:..Sorry. Freddie: It's cool.. Sam: I--I have to go.. (runs into school and down left hallway, doesn't notice Carly) Freddie: (confused for a moment) Wait! Sam! (runs inside door and stops while looking around for Sam) Freddie: Carly? Carly: Um… I.. Freddie: Did you see Sam run in here? Carly: Yeah she went.. that way! (points down the opposite hallway Sam actually went, in a fit of confusion) (Freddie follows Carly's directions) -Carly and Spencer in their apartment- Spencer: Again!? Carly: Yes! And this time I actually saw it happen! Spencer: Are you sure? I mean are you really sure? Carly: OF COURSE I'M SURE! What do you think I imagined it or something? Spencer: Okay, okay, cool your chiz. (Carly sits down at table still shocked and confused) Spencer: Hey, I got my fire extinguisher thingy working now. Wanna see? Carly: Yeah.. yeah sure… (not paying attention) Spencer: Okay, here goes.. (cup lights on fire) Ahhh! Not again! (attempts to put out fire while Carly ignores him. Tries towels, utensils, a broom, and finally puts it out.) (breaths heavily while leaning against counter) Carly: (stands up abruptly) SPENCER!! Spencer: (surprised at scream) Ahh, what?! Carly: Remember, Freddie's mood app said that Sam is in love, what if that means she's in love with Freddie? (Both Spencer and Carly have shocked looks while grasping the thought) (Sounds come from outside apartment) Carly: Oh no, Sam's here! Quick.. forget everything I just said. She can't know I know yet! (Spencer and Carly seat themselves on the couch and act "natural") (as Sam is entering the apartment) Spencer: So I told Socko's grandmother that I simply couldn't keep her pet hyena because its screams would wa-- Oh hi, Sam! Sam: Uhh.. is this a bad time..? Carly: Ha, no, no come in… COME IN! Sam: Okay…..? Do you guys have any bacon? Spencer: Sure do! Third shelf. Sam: Kay! (runs to fridge) Spencer: (to Sam) So how was-- Carly: (nudges Spencer) (whispers) I'll handle it… Carly: (standing up and walking towards Sam) So Sam.. did you make a move on Brad? Sam: (while eating bacon) Nope. Carly: Did you talk ''to Brad? Sam: Nope. Carly: Did you… Sam: Look, you're ruining my moment with this perfectly good bacon! Carly: Sorry. I just wondered if maybe.. Sam: Nothing happened, kay''? (leaves apartment with whole pack of bacon) (door shuts) Carly: AHH! Why won't she tell me?? Spencer: Maybe she's embarrassed..? This is Freddie we're talking about here. Carly: Maybe. Spencer: She took all our bacon! Carly: (rolls eyes jokingly) -Gibby and Carly are in the hallway- Gibby: We got an 100 on our project! Carly: Woo! (dances) (Gibby is about to take off his shirt when Sam enters) Sam: Hold the shirt, Gibster. Gibby: (disappointed) Carly: So.. Sam...What did you and FREDDIE and Brad get on your project? Sam: Well me and Freddie and Brad got 100. Carly: So how was it working with FREDDIE and Brad? Sam: Fine. Carly: Where are FREDDIE and Brad? Sam: (opens locker which is stuffed with snacks and meat and pulls out a bowl of chili) Here, have some of this. You really need to get your mind off of Freddie. Carly: Wait, more food? Sam: What? I'm Sam. I like food. Carly: Yeah, I know.. but today you've been eating a lot. Even for you. Sam: So? You're not my food therapist. (Freddie enters awkwardly dressed in mismatched clothes) Freddie: More food? Carly: That's what I've been saying! Freddie: That's a lot, even for her. Carly: I KNOW! (Sam eats. Carly looks oddly at Freddie.) Carly: Um, Freddie.. what are you wearing? Freddie: Eh, just didn't feel like trying today. Carly: Where's your backpack? Freddie: Left it at home. Carly: Why? All your books are in it. Freddie: Yeah, what's your point? Carly: You guys are wrecks! Sam and Freddie: Nuh uh! (look at each other annoyed) Carly: (rolls eyes and turns around. runs into Principal Franklin) Oh.. Hi Principal Franklin! Principal Franklin: I need to see Freddie Benson…? In my office. Carly: (shocked) Why?! Principal Franklin: Apparently he hasn't turned in any of his assignments since the lock-in….? Carly: (shocked face) Freddie: Yep, that's me. See ya. (walks off with PF) Carly: (Turns around. Sam is now eating a tub of ice cream) Sam: Want some? (holds out bottle of chocolate syrup) Carly: NO! Sam: (shrugs shoulders) -Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby are in the studio getting ready for iCarly- Carly: You all set Freddie? Freddie: I guess. (holds up camera) (Carly and Sam wait) Freddie: Guys, we're live. Carly: What!? You were supposed to say 5..4..3..2.. ya know! Freddie: (not caring) Fine. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Carly: Gah.. not now we have to start! Freddie: (shrugs shoulders) Carly: I'm Carly! Sam: And I'm hungry!.. I mean I'm Sam. Carly: (looks at Sam oddly) Anyway.. today is a very special day! Sam: Why, you may ask? Carly: Because today is Gibby day! (Gibby enters) Carly and Sam: (dancing) WOOOO-- Carly: Wait, Freddie, where's the music? Sam: Yeah, Frednub, give us the music. Freddie: Why? Carly: BECAUSE! Freddie: Fine.. (plays music) Carly and Sam: WOOOO!! (dance with Gibby) Carly: Today Gibby is going to show us his five special talents. Sam: Being shirtless…. Carly: And.. Sam: Um.. Carly: Well, he's just Gibby! He doesn't have five talents! Gibby: Nope! I don't! Sam: Hold one sec.. I need to get this.. (elevator opens) Pizza man: (walks in with five pizzas) Pizza delivery for Sam Puckett. Sam: That's me! (walks over to pizza man and gets pizzas, pays him, pizza man leaves) Carly: You got five pizzas? Gibby: Can I have some? Sam: No. I would've ordered some for you guys but you didn't ask. Carly: You're going to eat all those by yourself? Sam: Yeah… I got pepperoni, cheese, taco, pineapple and… Carly: You do know we're still live…. (talking to audience) Please enjoy this picture of an elderly woman walking her pet cantelope! (to Freddie) Cut to the picture, Freddie! Freddie: (puts up picture) Sam: What did you do that for? Carly: You guys are CRAZY. I know there's something going on between you two. I saw you last night. I saw you guys kiss. I KNOW you kissed and you can't deny it any longer. (Sam and Freddie give worried looks to each other) (Carly walks toward door) I'm not coming back until you work things out! (closes door and leaves) Sam: Well, I need to go get some soda for these pizzas- Freddie: Sam, wait. Sam: What? Freddie: Carly's right. Sam: Oh, so you're taking Carly's side again? Freddie: No I just mean-- Sam: You love Carly. You always agree with her. And that's why we can never work things out. Freddie: Sam, I don't love Ca-- Sam: Don't even bother trying to make me feel better. I can take it. If you wanna be with Carly, that's fine, just let me go-- (Sam tries to walk off but Freddie pulls her back and kisses her) Freddie: Do you believe me now? I don't love Carly. Besides, I needed to get revenge for what happened last night. Sam: Ha, you're such a nub. Freddie: I know. Carly: (peeks through door) Awwww! Freddie and Sam: Ewww noooo... (Carly walks in and they all hug) The End! Category:Blog posts